The Ponce School of Medicine Research Center in Minority Institutions was designed to provide the necessary support and infrastructure that would promote a high-quality research environment. The establishment of a research has permitted the RCMI to achieve the following goals: 1.Enhanced research competence in environmental toxicology, immunology and AIDS research. 2. Fostered participation in clinical trials. We consider obtaining support by Glaxo Pharmaceutical and Veldona USA Inc. for PSM to participate in the clinical trials dealing with asthma and AIDS were critically dependent on the research infrastructure developed through the RCMI. 3. Established collaborations for a PR AIDS network. 4. Provided start-up support and labs for new faculty. 5. Established program for faculty enhancement of research productivity. 6. Developed Ph.D. program in biological sciences. 7. Supported pilot projects in targeted research areas. Our primary goal is for Ponce School of Medicine to become the major center of biomedical research in the southern part of Puerto Rico. As a result of firmly establishing a basic research infrastructure we will be able to accomplish the following goals: 1. Expand our existing AIDS, Toxicology and Immunochemistry Infrastructure Programs. 2. Establish a Molecular Biology Program. 3. Establish a Cardiovascular Core Program. 4. Develop an Analytical Core Laboratory. 5. Enhance research competence in cardiovascular research, environmental toxicology, immunology and AIDS research through faculty development. 6. Expand our participation in clinical studies.7. Further develop the Ph.D. program in biological sciences.